Alpha and Omega: journey
by Denonwolf
Summary: Kate ignored her feeling for that funny handsome Omega and married Garth Humphrey jumped and closed his ear shedding a tear as he got onto the train to his new home Lilly stared in horror as her true love touched her sisters noise her heart shattering into peaces Garth couldn't face Lilly again his emotions a wreck could he and Kate ever get over their omega lovers?come find out


**Denon: Well here we are...the first chapter to Alpha & Omega the journey all thanks to chiefdaniel117 so without any further due here it is **

Alpha and omega:

The journey

Humphrey, a grey and white wolf, sat on the train looking at the valley where both packs gathered. Humphrey tilted his head and let out a long sorrowful howl. it was really obverse that he was leaving. All the eastern omegas tipped their heads, howling good bye and pleading for him to come back, but soon the train was out of sight. One last howl from Humphrey signalized the end of his omega life, and the beginning of his lone wolf life. Humphrey got up and turned around to see Paddy, the yellow duck, holding the wooden golf clubs which were leaning on the wall while he rested on a hay bale. Marcel got up and looked at him.

"The pain…..Humphrey will go away "said Marcel in his French accent as he went to find a place to rest along with Humphrey.

Kate sat with her new mate Garth where they were shearing a caribou. The strange thing was the fact that the eastern omegas weren't in sight even thought there was enough for them. Not even the big belly wolf Mooch was here. She looked at her dad worried and he smiled at her. Kate smiled weakly back and took a mouth full of caribou and began eating.

"Kate congratulation on your marriage" said a wolf walking up smiling.

At first Kate didn't know who she was, but then it clicked in her head

"Thank you sweets" Kate smiled back with a soft motherly tone in her voice, trying to get her mind off her real love: Humphrey. She looked down a bit sad

"So should I keep myself open in a weeks' time or have my free day tomorrow "asked sweet, catching both Garth and Kate off guard.

Garth choked on a piece of meat and Kate stared blankly at sweets.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to."

"No, no, it's okay. You just caught us off guard " Kate said in a quick manner, faking a smile.

"Oh, okay. Well I better go…I'll see you later Kate "Sweets said smiling before disappearing in the crowd

The rest of the evening was spent being congratulated by their pack. At the end of the night, Garth and Kate where in the main alphas den. Eve and Winston took their leave to a new den since they retired.

"So it's just the two of us…..the two knew young alphas…" Said Kate trying to make awkward conversation

"Yeah just us….I guess we should plan tomorrows hunts and patrols now, or do you wont to do that tomorrow morning "asked Garth sitting in front of Kate.

"Best we do that now so we aren't in a rush tomorrow" Said Kate smiling.

"I'll lead the east hunting patrol with hutch and scare while you lead the patrol with claw and Candu" suggested Kate.

"Yeah. for mid-day do you think you would be able to lead it ?"asked Garth.

"Yeah, I can do it. After all, I did come second in alpha school in the stamina contest" Kate bragged, smiling.

"Oh, you know that was a fluke. Luke didn't tell me about the contest till about 19 laps and 4 races with his friends" Argued Garth with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, now come on. We don't want to be tired on the first day as head alphas" Chuckled Garth, curling up near the Back.

Kate looked back at the entrance and walked over to Garth and curled up a few feet away.

-A day with Lilly-

Lilly woke up early in the morning. She didn't know why but it was a habit since she lived with her parents and sister who woke up early each day. She tip toed out of the big omega den. Once she was out, she sat down knowing only Alphas would be up .

While walking to the lake, Lilly bumped into Kate.

"Oh Lilly…I didn't think you would be up... "Said Kate hopping she would be here.

The rest of the way to the lake was silent and awkward, unable to talk to each other. They arrived at the lake to find most Alphas either drinking or cleaning themselves. Lilly nodded and parted with her sister, going downstream to be alone. She took a drink. When she finished and looked at herself in the water, her white fur was still the same, some fur still covering her eye. She sniffled, blowing it back to see both her eyes. Then her reflections turned to Garth.

"Wow " The water reflected Garth said smiling.

"Wow what?" Lilly respond with a smile on her face

"Your eyes their-"

SPLASH

Shaking water out of her fur, she looked up to see a pure black wolf Standing in the shallows looking down into his reflection. He looked up Directly at Lilly and took a step forward.

"Please don't hurt me...I'm just lost and hungry" Said the strange wolf, backing up.

"I could never hurt anyone" Lilly let out a light Giggle

"S-Sorry it's just...I've been traveling for 4 days surviving on rabbits and their not very filling" The black wolf whimpered.

"Well come on. Let's go talk to my sister. Maybe she could help you" Lilly said in a more then a whisper voice.

"Ok" Said the wolf, hurrying out of the water and shaking himself dry. They began to walk. It was obvious that he was bigger than Lilly and about Garth's height but he didn't have his Muscles.

"S-s-so what Pack is this "asked the black wolf, staying behind Lilly.

"Oh this is...is...ummm, the eastern western pack..." Said Lilly, unsure if Kate and Garth changed the name. The rest of the way was made out of awkward silence hanging in the Air.

Once they got their Garth and Kate had just finished giving the members their duties today. While walking up, awkward laughing could be heard.

Walking to the entrance, Lilly told the black wolf to wait.

"Kate, Garth...you in here. We have a problem" Lilly said and the first wolf that she saw was Garth, who was smiling at Lilly.

"Please tell me it's not one of the Duties. We made sure not to over work anyone" Garth said with a worried tone

"No. A wolf stumbled in the water" Lilly smiled back at Garth as he walked out to see the black wolf looking over the eating grounds.

"Hello. What are you doing in Eastern territory" Garth asked, looking the wolf over.

"My answer is I have no idea. I was hoping you would know. I don't remember anything since I woke up" Said the Black wolf with a worried tone

"Not even a name" Asked Garth.

"Name...name...well a voice said-"

"Garth, we have a problem" Interrupted Salty


End file.
